clawlara the cutest mh couple
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: draculara has been bff (best furry friends) with clawd since she was a bat and he was a pup but she loves clawd so much she wants to yell it from the roof tops wil she find her knight in furry armor a romantic /drama/comedy
1. He loves me He loves me not

_** He loves me ... He loves me**_**not **

Draculara and Clawd were bffs they were best furry friends . She loved her ghouls to. But she wished clawd and herself were more. Dawn of the dance was coming up soon . She did **NOT!** want to be the super short vampire knockoff without a date . It was bad enough the super short part was true.

"I must tell clawd how I feel" she said . Looking over to her left she saw a dandylion, she picked it up and insted of blowing she picked off one of the dandylions and said "he loves me..." picking off another she said "he loves me not.." repeating this for somtime now. She landed on " he loves me" she smiled for then she rememberd she was out in the sunlight and was not wearing her 500 spf . Draculara waiiled in pain as the sun scorched her skin and dropped the danylion stub. Clawd saw and rushed over with her umbrella. Tears running down her eyes from the pain she was able to let out a small "thank you".

" hey D you okay" clawd asked her

"I'd love to lie and say yes but as you can see im badly burned , thanks by the way"she answerd wiping her teared up face.

" do you have any medison in your dorm" he asked

" i think i have a cream...? but the directions are in a vampire language ." draculara said

" ill apply it you just tell me what it says" clawd said as he lead her in the school

He held her tender small hand makeing sure she didn't pass out .They walked down the long corridor and turned into the dorms section. On the _**GHOULS ONLEY**_ side, she opened a door the that had pink and black stripes on the door." my cream should be in the cabinet...if not check under my bed ill check in my bathroom." draculara said. clawd nodded ,stood up and checked the cabinet dissapointed because now he had to check all over her room. Its uncomfortable just incase he runs into a tampon or somthing. He then reached his hand under her bed and pulled out a pink and black lase bra . His eyes widened he couldn't picture his sweet little D (her nickname) wearing this . He felt a urge of jelousy thinking of her and another monster probably in this bed together. He got up put it in her droor and countiued his search.

" found it !" she yelled in her adorible transilvainan accent

" ok great !" clawd yelled back still feeling jelous

she the sat down and rolled up her sleave and read the tube " verda treatum cany watum... apply treating cram gently." she translated

clawd then did so still thinking about her and her possibly manster.

wows hoped you luved this chapter review please!


	2. that witch scalper

_**That witch **__**scalper! **_

draculara couldn't find clawd anywere .She deeply loved him and wanted to run into his arms and yell " I LOVE YOU!" but for some reason he couln't be found clawdeen didn't even know were he was .

"strange... dont you think clawdeen?" draculara asked

" I think my brother likes you D " she teased by calling her clawds nickname he onley called her.

" YOU REALY DO!" draculara began to jump up and down in the halls some people giggled at her little burst out. Her baby pink skin soon turned red with enbarresment.

" I was jokeing but wasn't jokeing he layed up all last night holwing at the moon i neerly slapped him he said it was somthing about he found a bra or somthing and he thinks your dateing some manster weird right? "

Draculara paused and muffled her voice so quiet clawdeen was lucky she had super hearing " he- he -he - he thinks I love sombody else ?''

She then dashed futher down the hall all over school good thing it was free period they didn't have class for an hour. Turning down the dorm hall she then knocked on his door . No answer the onley people who knocked on this door was howleen, clawdeen, her, bloodgood, or his pals ,why wasn't he answering she heard him in there? clawdeen came rushing down the hall " what are you doing !?" she wisperd "shhh clawds not answering but hes in there" draculara explained in her wisper . they then crouched down and opend the door slightly . draculara gasped at the sight . torilie makeing out with clawd on the bed . tears rushed down the baby pink vampires eyes . spectra video taped the whole thing and rushed out. then D dashed to her room try cry harder. and clawdeen couldn't belive her eyes , she balled her fists stood up and marched over there.

"CLAWD GET THE HOWL OVER HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF PUT DOWN! *wack* she slapped him over his face. torilie quickly got up picked up her shirt and shoes and ran out . *click* spectra took another picture.

" sheesh sis what" he said pinching her fur

" how could you do this DRACULARA LOVES YOU! she saw you broke her fragile heart!" she said before nailing a punch in his stomach

she then walk out and called the ghouls to meet up at lala's place.( lala is a nickname onley the ghouls call her )

later they all arived at lala's dorm .When abbey picked up her phone and read the gostly gossip and showed them the vid of him and torili as frankie studied the picture of her running out barely dressed.

" THAT WITCH SCALPER!" abbey yelled" she just like my baby yak elenor when she didn't get any milk she hurt us mentally and physicly!"

" ugh i think im gonna blow my cirtcuit! and give every electric shock into her cheap dorito natcho chip hair style!" frankie snickerd

" oh my raw! im surprised clawdeen didn't kill him check out this lip locking me and duce dont even kiss that way!" cleo complained

that just made draculara cry harder and say " AHHHHHHHHHHH O MY GHOUL! I HATE MY LIFE!"

"uhhh ooow ehhh" ghoulia moaned ( not helping cleo)

all of a sudden the door opened . it was meowlody and purrsiphone

"look don't hate us we had no idea about this torilie told us she went out for a smoothie" purrsiphone said truthfully

" and we offerd to come but she just yelled at us!" meowloady added

"somone gt thos rachet hell of a hachet clones out of my dorm! i can't stand anymore lies!" lala yelled

everyone just laughed and the wearcat sistas stayed the day was purrfect at the time.


	3. love me love me say that you love me

_** Love Me Love Me Say That You Love Me**_

it was class the bell had rung . Lala had to clean her makeup and redo it and had changed her outfit it was smudged in make up

she was then wearing and pink skirt black tube top and her usual pink and black boots .

in home ick they were doing another egg prodject . they had asighed seats and the person next to them was thier partner.

" um don't talk to me clawd so to prevent that ill do all the work easy A+ for you! yay ... i guess" lala teased

" look D .." he started but she inturupted

" DON'T CALL ME D OR LALA OR ANYTHING! MY NAME IS DRACULARA!" she screeched good thing the teacher left due to a meeting

"ooooh what a great story ! " spectra said tapping away ong heri coffine

" look dracualra ... *sigh* im sorry but its just .."

all of a sudden a cleaver was tossed in between them " no talking IM BACK!" mr hack said

"we'll talk later " clawd wisperd nervously

"agreed" she said in the same tone

_** after class during free period**_

"Hey D" clawd said

" I'm still mad at you just becuase an over sized knife got thrown at us dosent mean i forgive you!" Lala yelled

" look i just thaught you didn't love me and i needed somthing to make me feel beter i walked out my door to see if you were at your dorm and in came torilie wearing a stripper looking outfit a seethrough top and coochie cutters with platform heels i couldn't resist im for what its worth im really sorry D" he explained

"follow me we need to talk more private" lala grabbed his hand and they ran to her dorm. she told him to sit on the bed while she went in her droor picking up multiple lingerie one peices and see through bras and thongs and others .

"first of all " she lifted up her shirt " i onley wear this type of under garments" she pulled her shirt back down and put the others in her droor."and seconed" she sat down on his lap " i love you no one else clawd :) " she then kissed him. " and allthis yelling and sadness is giving me a mega monster head ache know any cure? " she flirted clawd then bent over and texed his pals not to look for him for about and hour . they then lay down with each other.

_**an hour later**_

" lala? you ing here " frankie said opening lalas dorm door onley to end up slaming it closed and saying "SORRY IF I INTURRUPTED!"

lala was ontop of clawd naked of course they were still frozen from frankies burst in.

" i think i should go?" clawd said

" true next time im locking the door and sending a text to the ghouls not to bug me" lala agreed climbing from atop of him

"THEY WERE WHATING!" clawdeen yelled from outside the door. she then bursted in to see lala shirtless ( no bra) putting on her under wear her her brother pants less ( no under wear picking them up actually) clawdeen fainted at the sight . cleo stuipedly walked in saying "whats so gross?...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and ran out . howleen came in saying " whats going on here?" abbey grabbed her arm" unless you wanna walking on your brother and lala naked i sugest u stay out here."

clawd and lala came out fully dressed . clawdeen woke up and grabbed clawd by his ear "DID YOU RAPE HER!you must have you two hated each other 5 minutes ago!" she said slapping him.

" actually he didn't make me do anything i didn't want to do. infact this was my idea" lala defended

" UGH im glad im onley 14 if this is how couples or soon to be couples make up im no part of this dateing stuff!" howleen said stomping down the dorm hall onley to lock herself in her own dorm.


	4. she found her knight in furry armor

it was talen show and dracualra was up she was gonna sing a song that was luckily made for her and clawd

she got up on stage and the back people play the familar tune she got up and sang

" i call you up when i know hes at home"

" i jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone"

" why can i tell if hes looking at me"

"should i give him a smile ..should i get up and leave"

"i know its strange in dont know what im thinking but is it rong if i see him this weekend?"

"i realy hope i can get him alone i just dont dont want her to know " she bent down sexy and point too clawd

"yeah"

"yeah" yeah"

"ye-ah"

"my best friends brother is the one for me"

"yeah "yeah"

"yeah " "ye-ah"

"a punk rock drummer and hes 6 ft 3

" i dont want to but i want to but i just can't get you outta my mind!" she countinued the song and danceing around stage her friends cheer ing the boys giveing clawd friendly punches and telling him how lucky he was to have a ghoul like lala

" i know" he said

" bfb bfb my best friends brother my best friends brother "she kept on singing

the song went on and on and on everyone still cheering

" i think im gonna throw up the eat one of my brothers gym socks!?'' clawdeen complained

until the music played a while and everyone knew she was gonna go all soft

"caus hes suuch a dreammmmm"

"yeah and you'd know what i mean"

"if you weren't related!"

" yeah yeah yeah ye-ah my beast friends brother is ther one for me!

" yeah yeah yeah ye-ah a punk rock drummer and hes 6ft 3"

"i dont want to but i want to"

" cuz i just cant get him outta my mind and"

"yeah yeah yeah ye-ah my beast friends brother is the one for me!"

"BFB BFB my beast freinds brother m beast friends brother

"BFB BFB my beast friends brother my beast friends brother"

the music countinued and the song was over

everyone clappend and lala ran off stage and fell into clawds arms and kissed him. torilie had went up next people still cheered as she sung i love it icona pop and torilie might have one . but lala won the best thing she could ever win . clawd .

__**and**_** since then they called themselves clawluara thecutest monster hgih couple!**_


End file.
